Capítulo 5: Su Enemigo Es Mi Amigo
thumb|400px (De una montaña conectada a la cueva sale la nave de Craber directo al espacio) Craber: Su llegada fue tarde insignificantes humanos, ya he ganado, otra vez. (La nave se va) Somber: Carajo, esto no podría empeorar. Carter: Si, si puede. Rog: A que te refieres. Carter: Miren arriba. (Ven hacía arriba y se ve la ciudad Santa Covenant) Somber: O rayos. (Aparecen 17 elites con franjas rojas en sus armaduras) Eoau: Ríndanse. Samuel: (Apuntándoles con el tanque) No lo creo. Rog: Estos elites son distintos. Somber: ¿Por qué lo dices?. Rog: Porque estos tienen unas franjas rojas en su armadura. Carter: Oh, que observador eres. (Aparece en el cielo otra ciudad santa covenant) Somber: Otra. (Aparece un pelotón de brutes) Brogum. Soldados liquídenlos. Eoau: Defiendan nuestro honor sangheilis. (En medio de la confusión el equipo escapa en el pelican de Max) Max: ¿Qué onda chicos? Carter: Solo conduce. Max: ¿Por qué tan malo Carter?, si estuvimos en la misma academia. Carter: Solo conduce. Max: Ok, ok, (dirigiéndose a Rog). ¿Qué le pasa?. Rog: Tu ignóralo, en este momento son mas importantes otras cosas. (Llegan al Last Hope) Rog: Señor algo extraño esta (ven a varios elites), wow, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?. Alex: Cálmense, ellos vienen a ofrecernos un tratado de paz. Somber: Pero señor, ellos son el enemigo, son el covenant. Roma: We are not the Covenant, we are The Other Covenant. Samuel: ¿Qué? Carter: Dice que ellos no son ese covenant, que ellos son de El Otro Covenant. Somber: Y ¿Quienes son esos?. Alex: Ellos son un covenant hereje, el cual esta opuesto a todo lo que el covenant le guste. Somber: ¿Enserio?. Roma: Yes. Rog: Y ¿Por qué solo habla ingles?. Roma: Is the only way in wich communicate with the humans. Samuel: ¿Qué?. Carter: Dice que es la única forma o manera en la que se puede comunicar con los humanos. Samuel: Oh. Rog: ¿Qué es lo que quieren?. Alex: Dicen que quieren una alianza con nosotros para derrocar a Craber. Somber: Espere, espere, ¿Saben de Craber? Roma: Yes. Somber: Y ¿Cómo es eso posible?. Roma: A reconnaissance team saw him from when we were in the ring, you we saw them, follow them, and we are here. Samuel: O pero claro eso lo explica todo. Carter: Ni siquiera sabes hablar ingles. Samuel: Si pero leo sus labios. Carter: Que pendeja... Somber: Basta, aceptamos, pero con la condición de que lo arriesgen todo por detenerlo. Roma: We accept. Somber: Bien, ahora, Legacy, ¿Sabes a donde va?. Legacy: Porsupuesto que si, Craber va a liberar a la segunda parte de su ejercito, a los destructores. Somber: ¿Y donde están?. Legacy: En la instalación luz. Somber: Bien hay que fijar el curso hacia haya, creen que puedan dejar aquí a algunos soldados para entretener al covenant. Roma: We'll let Sum Heresy, only we, a few ships. Somber: Bien, piloto, fije el curso hacía la instalación luz. Alex: Somber, yo soy el capitán aquí. Somber: Lo siento, me emocione. Alex: Piloto. Piloto: Si señor. (Llegan a la instalación) Piloto: Aproximándonos, tiempo de llegada 10 minutos. Legacy, Es tan hermosa. Somber: Si, si, claro. (Aterrizan en ella, El equipo de Somber mas Roma caminan en ella, se oye la voz de Crbaer) Craber: Su llegada, fue otra vez muy tarde. Mi ejercito a sido liberado, y no hay nada que puedan hacer ya. Somber: Legacy, ¿Sabes cual es el plan de Craber?. Legacy: Su plan es activar las tres instalaciones desde la instalación Ying Yang. Somber: Y ¿Qué pasa si una no esta? Legacy: Ese plan no funcionaria. Somber: Bien (hablando por radio), Alex, ¿Estas ahí?. Alex: ¿Qué sucede?. Somber: Envía a varios cazas a que atrasen a Craber. Alex: Entendido, Alex fuera. Somber: Legacy, guíanos hacía el núcleo del anillo. Legacy: Oh, con gusto haré cualquier cosa para ayudar a un reclamador. (Llegan al núcleo) Somber: Carter, saca los explosivos, Roma ayuda a colocarlos. Legacy: ¿Qué van a hacer?. Somber: Como tu dijiste, si una no esta, no funciona, haremos explotar este lugar. Legacy: (Enojado) ¡NO! (Le dispara a Carter y a Roma) Rog: ¿Qué te pasa? Legacy: NO DEJARE QUE DESTRUYAN ESTE LUGAR. (Ataca a Rog, Samuel y a Somber) Legacy: Eres un reclamador, pero eso no te da derecho a hacer esto. = Continuara... = Categoría:Universo-221 Categoría:Capítulos Categoría:Saga Sombría